Short Yordle High Story
by PieLover314
Summary: Short story about a young, mute yordle named Isaac and the new kid who makes friends with him. Their short little story over the few months of their senior year as they both learn a bit about themselves and each other.


**Hey everyone! it's been a while so I decided to quickly finish up something I started a long time ago. It was about a year ago when I wrote the first half of this huge short story. It's decently written, I just wanted to have some fun and write something kinda silly. It's OC filled and T rated, different than my usual postings so I hope you can enjoy it. I hope it get's a few laughs out of you.**

 **Also, like I said I wrote the first half about a year ago and when I picked it up the other day I wrote it a bit differently. I'm sure you will notice, it isn't huge but the story kinda just moves quickly at times and I hope it is okay with you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

" _You can't honestly think that YOU will do better on this test than me, do you?"_

" _You're going down." I gave Curtis a thumbs down and stuck my tongue out at him._

" _No way." He shook his head as we continued to walk to school._

 _It was just another week at school and 9th grade was boring enough, but our little bets kept me motivated and happy. Curtis was one of my only friends at Bandle High. He was always making my day more cheerful, even if he ended up making a fool of himself most of the time. We had been friends since grade school, growing up together in Bandle City was a bit lackadaisical, nothing to do around here except keeping ourselves entertained._

 _He was a few months older than me, a few inches taller, his fur was a bit darker, brown to my tan. He carried his books in his arms as he stepped into the school._

" _I'll give ya one last chance to back out of our little bet." He teased me in the hallways._

 _I shook his head as we made our way through the busy halls of the school. "No way, I can't let you win."_

" _What? Don't wanna go on a date with me?" He teased about what would happen if I lost._

" _Oh yes, because that's been my dream for so long~" The sentence is practically dripping with sarcasm. We make it to class and take our seats._

 _Then my dream turns into a nightmare, alarms blaring and scattering yordles from a massive fire that is suddenly burning down the entire school. I go to call for my friend in the mess, but I can't speak. I'm frozen. I look up in time just to see the ceiling collapsing on top of me!_

I wake in a cold sweat and gasping for air, same nightmare I've had a hundred times. The fire from a few years ago and the pain it caused me.

My alarm went off and I turned it off after a few moments. It was one of those alarms that you grow to hate, but you don't change it because it motivates you to get up and turn it off. I get up and stretch, scratching my back as I go into the shower to get ready for school.

I got dressed and grabbed my stuff for school, only stopping in the kitchen to grab some breakfast from my mother. She was standing behind the stove, the smell of pancakes were in the air as I decided to set my bag down and grab one.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well." She said, grabbing a plate and throwing a couple onto it. She set it at the table in front of me and gave me a pat on the head. "I can't believe how much you've grown, Just think, in less then a year you will be graduated and hopefully going off to a good college. Maybe off to Piltover..." She continued to ramble on and on; as she often did during my senior year. The closer I got to graduating, the more she worried about my future.

The walk to school was nice, spring was starting and the birds were chirping. My senior year was going great so far, my grades were pretty good, I was hoping they were good enough to get into the scouts. I had wanted to become one for a while now.

 _'Defenders of Bandle City.'_ Something Curtis use to say all the time. My thoughts drifted as I made my way to school, ready for another day.

Bandle High was as busy as ever, classes were going as smoothly as they could go. I sat in the back and just let the day go by in each class, just doodling while paying attention. My thought would drift a little here and there, though something happened today that was different. I wasn't sure where the note had come from, but there was one in my pocket. I had reached to scratch my leg and felt it in my pocket. Where had it come from?

I pulled it out and it just had one word on it.

 _'Sup.'_

A simple message, but still baffled as to how they even got it into my pocket. Must of been during the crowded hallways and walking to my classes. With nothing better to do, I drew a small doodle of my head asleep on my desk, some drool coming out of my mouth. I smiled at my silliness before realizing I had no way of giving it back to it's owner.

The bell rang a few moments later and I decided to just stuff the note back into my pocket and do something with it later. A few more classes went by before I even remembered it was in my pocket. I grabbed it, maybe I had missed a name on it the first time. My face deadpanned when I noticed that more words were written under my drawing.

I felt self conscious and looked around the room suddenly, wondering if someone was playing a joke on me. They had to be, but no one was looking in my direction. Everyone was paying attention to the teacher up at the board. I looked back down at the note and read what was written.

 _'Yeah, lecture can do that to ya'_

Nothing else. I looked around to see if there was a name, but no. Just some semi-sloppy hand writing. Possibly male by the word usage and slang terms. But who was leaving these messages? And how did I not notice someone reaching into my pocket, _twice_? I answered this time with another drawing, this time with a question mark above my confused head. Then an outline of a yordle, completely blank.

 _'Let's see if he get's the message.'_ I was wondering if my message would get across. Pictures are worth a thousand words people say. Plus, I would rather draw than just ask. I just fold the note back up and put it into my pocket. I try paying attention to my class, but my thoughts are busy with the note. I will keep an eye out after class to see if I can feel anything.

The rest of the day went by without me noticing anything, and no other additions to the note. Though, I was in for a surprise when I got home. My mother was working late, so I made something small for me to eat while I got to looking over my homework. I pulled my books out of my bag and that's when I found another note. I reached into my pocket and found the first note still, nothing new was written on it.

 _'Don't think I didn't see ya looking around for me.'_

I was starting to get a little annoyed now, were they just trying to get under my skin. I crumpled up the note and threw it away; along with the first note. The rest of the night passed, only a few times thinking about the note. I eventually packed up my homework and got to bed.

A few days passed and I had completely forgotten about the note. I was busy taking notes in class one day, something new about hexplosives. That was when a note hit me. Well, flew into me is a better choice of words. I looked around again, nothing was out of order, but the teacher noticed me.

"You have a question, Isaac?" He asked, I shook my head and pretended to go back to my notes. He went back to talking as I unfolded the paper plane.

 _'Hope that note in your backpack didn't freak ya out. I thought it was funny.'_

Oh great, he wasn't done annoying me. I could just tell him off, or not respond again. But this time I knew it has to be someone in my class. I looked around again, in the direction the plane flew into me at. And for a male yordle. It didn't narrow it down enough for me to pinpoint. So, I drew another face, little swirly above me with an upset face. And another darkened yordle face, since he never saw the last one. I folded it up, but I kept it on the desk. I had a plan to find out who it was.

Class ended and I quickly packed up and left, leaving the note on my desk. I walked out the classroom peeked inside, back to where my desk was. While everyone was getting up and leaving behind me, I figured I would see the culprit grab the note and then I would know who it was. After a few seconds I saw the yordle who sat next to me grab it and look at it.

 _'Is it him? What's his name again? Trevor? Yeah, I think so.'_ I kept an eye on him as he looked towards the door. I ducked to the side and waited for him to come out and I would have to confront him. I didn't think this through. As I stood there thinking about this, he walked out of the classroom and looked at me.

"Hey, I think ya left this." He handed me the note. He was taller than me, I noticed this as I had to look up at him. I know he is in a class or two of mine, but I don't know that much about him. He was new to Bandle if I remember correctly, moved here just this year. We stood there in an awkward silence for a moment. "Well... See ya in next period." He turned and walked away. I had no idea why I just stood there for a few moments, taking in what had happened. It wasn't much, but why was my heart beating so fast? Was he that intimidating for me?

That's when the bell rang and I snapped out of it, quickly running to my next class. I got there late, and the only spot left was near the front, something I didn't enjoy too much. I sat down and took a moment to look at the note. I was going to put it in my bag when I would get my books, but there was writing on it.

 _'Didn't mean to come across that way. Hope your day get's better.'_

Did he write this? He had to of, he grabbed it and walked it right to me. But why was Trevor writing to me? It wouldn't be the first time someone wrote me messages, but it had been a while. I wouldn't mind getting to know him more, hopefully he doesn't keep annoying me though. A little more direct with the messages is all I want, no sneaking it onto my person anymore. I started sketching a portrait of him, question marks everywhere around him.

I handed him the note after class and he looked at it. He looked back down at himself, than back at the note. "Do I really look that fat?" He asked. I quickly shook my head and waved my hands, grabbing the note and looking again. "Hey, just kidding with ya. Don't worry. It looks good. I look good." He flexed. I rolled my eyes and just shook my head a bit. "What? Don't think so?" I really wasn't sure how to answer, I just looked at him for a moment, not sure what to do.

"So, I hear you don't talk. What's up with that?" It's a long story, I just shrugged and reached for the note. He pulled it away and tucked it into a pocket. "Anyway, I like the drawings. I'll get this back to ya tomorrow. Gotta head to class though, See ya." He waved and left, walking away from me.

I made my way to my next class, and after that I went home. Had a nice dinner with the parents and hung out in Bandle City for most of the day. I got home and went to work on my homework and that's when I found the note back in my backpack. I wasn't sure if I should be upset or impressed.

 _'You don't pay attention much it seems. Walked right up behind ya and got this in your bag. I'll talk more in class tomorrow, but the name is Trevor. New in town and felt like making friends with someone else who is a bit of an outcast.'_

Outcast? That's a first, though I responded with another drawing and tucked it into my bag. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day at school.

"Hey Isaac, sup?" I had just sat down at my desk, it seems Trevor was taking the seat next to me today. "I totally forgot about the homework." He leaned back in his seat and face palmed. "Hopefully we won't have to turn it in. Maybe he forgot he even handed out homework. You think?" He turned to me. I just smiled and shook my head, pulling out my own homework. "Hey, put that away. The teacher might see it when he comes in."

It was right then that the teacher walked in. I decided to humor Trevor and just put my homework back, but it didn't help. The teacher asked for everyone to pass it to the front of the class. I got mine back out and looked over at Trevor sitting next to me.

"Dammit," I heard him mumble. "I can't believe this." He looked at me and I just looked at him questioningly. "I told my parents I would try harder for my senior year." That explains it, the year is getting closer to ending, hopefully he isn't just now trying to keep his grades up. I nod my head, understanding what he is talking about.

I decided to help him out, figured my grade was doing well off and this one assignment wouldn't bomb me too hard. I penciled in his name on my work and then passed it forward. I gave him a thumbs up. He was about to ask what was up, but the teacher started talking as class had started.

Class went by smoothly, the subject was easy enough to understand, but I found myself glancing over at Trevor from time to time. It seemed like he was having some difficulty figuring everything out. He did seem determined enough though, hopefully he will pick it up for these last few months. The bell rang and I packed up to get ready for my next class.

"Okay, everyone have a good weekend and don't forget to do your homework." He said. "Oh and Isaac, can I see you up front for a moment please?" I should of figured that I would get talked to about not turning in homework. It was something I never did, but I wasn't worried.

"I wonder what he wants." Trevor said as he walked by me. I walked up to the front of the class where the teacher was sitting behind the desk.

"Ah, Isaac. How are you doing today? Everything okay?" I gave him a few nods. "That's good. I am just wondering why I didn't receive homework from you today. I don't think you have ever missed an assignment. Did you forget or something?" It was as I had though, he noticed my homework missing. I nodded and pulled out my math book. "Busy with math? Well, since it is your first time I am willing to give you a chance to make it up. Bring it back after the weekend and I'll give you full credit." My eyes widened and I nodded, smiling. "Good, now you should get going for your next class." I waved and left the room.

It was cool of him to let me make it up, it will give me something to do during the weekend. My weekends tended to be very dull, just staying at home for the most part. I would go out and walk sometimes; even going to watch a league match on a more rare occasion.

"So what did he want?" I nearly jumped as Trevor said next to me in the hall, it seemed like he came out of nowhere. I just shrugged my shoulders, but he wouldn't buy it for some reason. "I'm sure it was something. I've never seen him call for you to stay after class. I bet I can guess it." We were just walking down the hall to our next class, I think his is next to mine but I know we don't share it. Not until later in the day. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Let's see... If my super smart intuition is correct then you didn't turn in your homework today. Instead, ya wrote my name and handed it in." I stopped moving and just looked at him, wide eyed. "Looks like I was right, yes." He fist pumped the air.

"Okay, maybe I stood outside the door and listened to what he said. That might of helped me figure that out." That made me smile and laugh a little. "I think that is the loudest I have heard ya been." He joked. I just shook my head and walked into my next class. "See ya later."

My thoughts wandered in my next class, for some reason Trevor was on my mind. I wasn't sure why, he seemed a bit annoying. Though he was funny and didn't seem to mind me being mute. It wouldn't be the first time though, eventually he will get sick of it and leaves me alone. He was funny though and still a bit mysterious. I have no idea how he got those notes into my pockets without me noticing. That's when I noticed that there was something in my back pocket, I felt it as I shifted during class.

 _'Why?'_

He must of slipped this in as we walked down the hall, not much time to write out the whole question but I understood it. Well, I understood the question; but not why I did it. What was the reason other than making him feel less stressed about not doing it. Maybe there was a bit of a friendship forming, even if we don't talk that much. I got to work with a picture, more than a doodle. It was us high-fiving each other.

When our next class came around I handed it to him and he looked it over. "Does this make us friends or something?" I nodded and stuck my hand up. "Sweet." He slapped my hind with his and smiled. "Wanna hang out after school?" It was a bit sudden, but it was the weekend and I didn't have much homework to do. So I agreed and we turned out attention to class for the time being.

"Before we hang, do you have to stop by your place for any reason?" I motioned to my backpack and nodded my head. "Okay then, lead the way."

It was a nice little walk to my house and it was silent for the first few minutes. "You don't talk at all, do you?" I looked over at him and just shook my head. "I thought you were just quiet, not a mute. That's cool though, doesn't bother me. It's kinda hard to get me to shut up once I get talking. I can talk for the both of us. Just tell me to shut up if I talk too much." He laughed a bit, knowing I wouldn't be able to tell him to, but that is the kind of humor he had and it made me smile. "I noticed you like to draw and you're pretty good at it. How long have you been drawing?" I held up three fingers to answer that question. 3 years, since freshman year. "3 years? I can see it with how well you draw. I'm not one for drawing myself, most I can do is stick figures; though I don't think anyone can draw those wrong. I kinda wish I had a talent, though I have had people say I can be a bit like a ghost. Or even a ninja." He jumped into a bush and peeked out. He brushed himself off and stepped back over to me. "Though, I do have a good intuition. I wasn't joking about that earlier. Not like it's anything to gawk at, I would much rather have your drawing ability. _That_ is cool." I could understand what he meant. He seemed to understand what I was drawing or when I was curious about something. As if he could read my mind.

The conversation quieted down after that, he would speak up a little here or there but soon we were at my house. I opened the front door and lead Trevor in.

"Hello?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen.

"Hey mom. How was your day?" I stared wide eyed at Trevor as I heard a dish fall in the kitchen. He had the stupidest grin on his face as my mother ran into the living room.

"Isaac!? Did you just say... something..." My mother stopped as soon as she saw Trevor there, trying to hold back a grin. I punched him in the arm as I took a moment to step into my room and put my bag away. She was glaring at Trevor the last I saw. "That... Please don't do that."

"Oh, sorry." I could hear them talking from my room. "I'm Trevor,a friend of your son."

"I see. How long have you been friends? I haven't seen him draw you yet."

"Oh he has, but just today. I'm new in the city."

"New? Where do you come from if not Bandle City?" That was a good question, I left my room and joined them in the living room. My mother had taken a seat and Trevor just waited by the door, still with his satchel around his hips.

"My family is from Ionia, we moved back here at the start of the school year."

"How is Ionia? I hear it's a nice place, is it big?"

"It's alright, nothing like Piltover; _that_ is a big city. They don't have anything too special over there, just a lot of culture. People from everywhere go there for some peace. The Kinkou do a great job."

"That does sound nice." My mother got up and walked over to me. "You have fun with your new friend." She gave me a quick kiss and went back into the kitchen.

"All set?" He asked and I nodded, leading the way out.

We left my house and started down the street. I lived near the outskirts of the city, away from the center of everything. I was still upset about what he did to my mother and so I gave him another punch in the arm, this time more playful.

"Still upset over that?" I nodded. "Sorry. I didn't know it was that big of a deal in your family. Anyway, I need to stop at home. Than we can do something. Got any ideas?" I shook my head no. I wasn't one to get out that often, I wasn't even sure what there was to do in Bandle City. "No ideas? Come on, I'm the new kid here. Shouldn't ya know things we can do to have fun?" I blushed from embarrassment and looked away. "That's okay, I am sure we can find something to do." I wasn't sure if he noticed my embarrassment, he didn't make any mention of it so that's good.

"I don't live too far away from your place, just down the road a ways and to the right. I hope you don't mind but my parents will want to meet you. And my siblings." Sounds like a big family. "And my grandparents. My mother's parents to be exact, they live with us. Old age and such, so just smile and nod to anything they say. Though, I am sure you're used to that." Another small chuckle from me. "I'm glad you can put up with those jokes, but my family will be all curious about you not talking. I'll tell them you're deaf or something. Think that will work?" I shook my head. "No? Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

We arrived at his house and he lead me in, there was a lot of commotion inside as a couple of young siblings ran by.

"No running in the house!" I heard a deep voice shout. This house was big, stairs right when we walked in that lead upstairs. A room to my right, left, and a hall that looked like it lead to the kitchen.

"You can't catch me!"

"Yes I can!" Some shouting from the yordles that ran by.

"Hey! I'm home!" Trevor shouted, walking to the left. It lead into a living room where two older, male yordles were sitting on a couch.

"How was school Trevor?" The one got up, he looked younger than the other so it was probably his father.

"It was okay."

"Ya still doing good in your classes?" He was standing by us now.

"Of course dad, also this is my new friend Isaac. Isaac, my dad." He held out his hand and I shook it. He had a very tight grip.

"Nice to you meet ya Isaac." I nodded in agreement and went back to looking around the room.

"Sorry if he doesn't talk, he's deaf." I glared at him and gave him an elbow to the side. "Okay, fine. He's a mute."

"A mute? Like that one champion. Oh, what's her name." He brought a hand to his chin as he thought.

"What was that?" The other yordle looked up at us, he was reading one of the League's newspapers.

"That mute champion, what's her name?"

"Jinx?"

"No, MUTE!" The father spoke up, it seemed the grandpa was hard of hearing.

"Oh! Cute. That Miss Fortune is nice." Okay, that is kinda gross.

"MUTE! They don't talk."

"Oh, Mute. The one with the big boobs?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Sona?"

"Yeah, like Sona." The father turned back to me. I was blushing a big at the mention of boobs.

"Well, he doesn't have big boobs. That's good. I'm sure everyone would call you that at school." Trevor joked. I was getting a bit uncomfortable and shuffled my feet a bit. "Anyway, I am putting my stuff away and we are going to hang out for a bit." He told his dad.

"Have fun. Keep your door open."

"Dad!" Trevor yelled back but continued making his way to the stairs. "Just ignore him, both of them for that fact. They will go on and on about the most random things." We started to go up the stairs when I felt a hand pull at me. I looked down and saw one of the young yordles staring back up.

"Do you wanna play tag?"

"Yeah! Come play tag! I bet ya can't catch us!" Another hand on my other arm. I looked back up at Trevor for some help.

"He doesn't wanna play guys. We are leaving in a minute or two, so let him go." They let go and one of them smacked my arm before yelling 'You're it!' as they ran off.

We walked up stairs and went to his room, he threw his bag on his bed and walked to his desk.

"Sorry about that, they can be very annoying." He apologized. I took a seat on his bed as he was busy over at his desk. His room was about as messy as I had thought it would be. Some clothes on the floor, a few pieces of paper crumpled here and there. Some homework that was piling up was also on his desk.

I did notice a good amount of wadded up paper around a trash can. My curiosity got the best of me and while he was busy I reached down and grabbed one of the papers. I wanted to know what he was working on that caused him to waste this much. I unfolded it and it was a note, an unfinished one it seemed.

 _'I hope I didn't come off to strong on ya, I do that to cute guys like you.'_ I sat there for a moment, wondering what the note meant. Was it something he was thinking of giving to me? I looked over at him, he was fumbling through one of the drawers at his desk. I looked down at the other notes on the floor and wondered how many of them had messages like this that were addressed towards me. Maybe I was thinking about it too much, he did have a sense of humor that was a bit odd. Yeah, it was probably some kind of joke; but realized that it might be a bit too out there to send to me.

"Found it!" I nearly jumped when he shouted that, quickly discarding the note back with the others and acting as though I had not moved. "Here, take this." He walked over and gave me a small notepad and a pencil. "Sorry that took so long, let's get going." I stuffed the notebook in my pocket and followed him out of the house.

Trevor and I started to hang out a after that day. We'd either chill and do some homework at each others house or just wander the town and do our best to stay out of trouble. Our friendship was an interesting one to say the least, I would rarely even draw anything for him to get something across. It was like he knew what I was thinking or just what I would be saying at that moment; it was very hard to get use to at first. At least, that's what I thought it was. Then I noticed that all he did was talk, speaking just about everything on his mind at any moment he could about everything he saw or could think of.

I learned he came from a big family, his parents have 5 kids, including him. Lot's of talking in his house growing up, so he grew up talking a lot and having to make sure he was heard since his siblings would do the same. I, on the other hand, was a lot more closed in. It's only my mother and me; since I don't talk it is rare for any kind of conversation to be happening at home. We were two different sides of the coin, and it fit together perfectly.

When we would stay inside for the day, it was to just hang or do homework. He would think out loud to help himself through problems or reading and I would just listen to him. It was a great 'study group' dynamic and he talked about his improving grades. When we weren't doing homework we were just chatting (Well, him doing the talking) or reading comics. He would talk about how I should draw comics for him to add dialogue into. It was funny and I would smile and shake my head. I would usually draw him while he just talked, though I don't think he ever noticed over the weeks.

The rare occasions we would be outside it was to mostly walk the city. Go out and eat or hang out at monuments and see the sights. He'd ask me questions about them, but never wanted a response. Maybe he was just thinking out loud some more as we would look at the Mothership or the town square. On several of these occasions we would be out until it was dark and watch the night sky, wondering if we really did come from some spaceship or if it was a gimmick. We would laugh before running home in fear of our parents punishment for being out so late. One thing I did notice is how close Trevor would get to me, it seems he was slowly getting closer with each day. He use to lead the way while walking around town, but now we walk side by side. Sometimes his hand would brush against mine on accident. Or when we will eat out, he use to sit across from me and now he sits next to me so he can 'See what I am drawing easier.' Is his excuse. I can see through his excuse though, it's simple..

Trevor likes me.

And this fact has caused me more restless nights of sleep than I would like to admit. The last person I was close to was Curtis and he died because of me. I hate thinking about him and I just stare into my ceiling so I won't close my eyes to just have that same nightmare as before.

So, a few weeks passed of us hanging out and getting closer, but I could tell that something was on his mind for the last couple days. At first he started talking less, which is fine by me. Just a few more awkward silences during lunch or in his bedroom. Then he stopped asking me questions, as if he had ran out of them.

Or he had a big one he just didn't want to ask. And so here we are now, in my bedroom in complete silence. We had a big test coming up so we decided to hang at my place, it was rare but my mother welcomed him every time. Plus, it was a hundred percent quieter than his place. About ten minutes had gone by before it started getting to me. For the first time since hanging out with him I just stopped what I was doing and was just starring at him. After a few seconds he looked up at me with furred brows.

"What?" He asks, I wad up some paper and toss it at him. I already drew something on it, just a cartoon of himself but with X's over his mouth. "Maybe I'm just thinking about the test, that's why I'm not talking." He answers back, throwing it back at me. I frown and sketch something over the next minute. This time I get up and hand it to him.

"Listen, I just wanna work on this." He doesn't look at it, but I push it into his hands eagerly. He looks at it, shows him asking me a big question mark and me listening. Trevor has been the only yordle to talk to me for a long period of time and he's a great friend. I just want to know what is on his mind so he will be the same yordle he was. "Yes, something is on my mind. I just don't know how to ask it."

I feel my chest tighten a bit, my mind racing to what he was going to ask me. I make a hand motion for him to continue, holding my breath. Was he going to ask me out? Ask if I like him? My mind was racing a bit and I sat on the bed next to him.

"I have been wanting to ask you this since we first met," He starts and I try swallowing that lump in my throat. I'm not even sure what I will say when he asks me, will I just nod? What should I do? The first time in a long time I just wanted to scream my frustration out of me. "Isaac..." Here it comes! "Why can't you talk?"

My heart sank and I was taken back by the question. It was not what I had in mind at all and it caught me off guard. I wasn't sure what to do and he could tell, "Sorry, I'm sure it's something you don't want to draw for me. I just had to ask. Is it a condition or you just don't like your voice or something? I just need to know" He explained. I sigh and get up, walking over to my desk and looking through one of the drawers on it. When he asked the question it dawned on me that he didn't really know why I couldn't talk. Most of the school knows I haven't since the fire a few years ago.

I found the newspaper article and looked it over for the what could have been the thousandth time. As much as I would hope for it to, the story never changes. A hexplosive went off in one of the science classes and the west wing of the school caught fire. Curtis and I had classes near the explosion. There was a panic and I had gone still from what exactly was going on. Curtis must of seen that I wasn't with the rest of the class and ran back inside for me. I was cowering near my desk when he found me, he grabbed me in the smoke and fire filled room and as he tried to take me out the class door that part of the class collapsed. Without panicking he looked around for a window and found one. I was starting to snap out of my fear and as we made our way out he helped me out first. When I turned around to help him out the window, the rest of the class collapsed.

Trevor read the paper as I simply sat on the bed next to him. "There were several injuries and a few killed in the accident." He kept reading, until a certain line got to him. "One of them was a beloved student, Curtis, who risked his life and ran back in to save another student, Isaac. The saved student was slightly burned but smoke inhalation left him mute." He stopped reading and I could feel his glare on the side of my head. There was some movement before he pulled me into a hug. I was crying slightly and wiped away my tears as I tried pushing him away from the hug. He wouldn't let up and it made me smile slightly.

Eventually he pulled away and for the first time it seemed like he had nothing to say. We simply starred at each other for what seemed like forever before he spoke up. "For once, I don't really know what to say." He says, patting my back. I simply shrug and sigh. I still blame myself over his death, if only I hadn't been so scared.

"Listen, I'm sorry to hear about what happened. And sorry that I asked, I didn't know something like this happened at all and I don't wanna make you think about it. Just, don't let it eat you up inside." I never thought about it that way before and I nodded. I gave him a smile to know I was feeling better and he gave one back.

The next thing I knew we were making out on my bed. He was holding me close, his tongue in my mouth and exploring it as I simply let him. It felt right and I needed it in that moment; to feel some happiness and excitement again. Our eyes were closed as I let him fill my senses. The rough hands rubbing my back as he ran his tongue over my gums. I moaned into the kiss and even attempted to fight back against the kiss. He let me and I was running out of breath and pulled away before I got to explore his mouth. We were sitting on the bed, panting next to each other. I could tell he was blushing and I'm sure I was too

"Well then..." He panted out, grabbing his book from before, "I guess we should finish studying, yeah?" He gives me a goofy grin and I playfully punch him in the shoulder. I wasn't really sure what triggered it, maybe a feeling of him wanting to comfort me or my want to forget about my past. It could have been both and we had enjoyed it. Nothing else happened that night.

After that day we slowly grew a bit more intimate. We would hold hands on occasion, he would call me cute or some other affectionate phrase. Though, kissing and making out was all done in private. His parents caught on quickly, though his family was very nosy so they probably knew the minute he got home the night we first kissed. It made me smile as he was teased by his younger siblings or told to keep his door open by his father.

One night they invited me to stay for dinner, it would be the first time I would see his family for more than a few seconds before leaving or hiding up in Trevor's room for the remainder of the evening. Soon we were all gathered around the table, his family was big. His parents, grand parents, and his two younger siblings were there along with us. His two older siblings were out of the house already.

"So, Trevor, how's school?" His mother asked as she set up her plate and passing along a side dish. Everyone else was busy reaching in to make their plate.

"It's going well, my grades have been picking up thanks to Isaac." I felt my face reddening from the compliment and his mother gave me a smile.

"That's great to hear! I was getting worried about you, thanks for helping him Isaac." She giggles and Trevor groaned. I smirked over at him now.

"Mom! Don't say that."

"It's true though, we were getting a bit worried for you. Glad your boyfriend could help ya." His father spoke up, fixing his own plate before he started eating.

"Eww, you guys kiss?" One of the twins said and made a face.

"What else do you do?" The other asked, staring at us both from across the table.

"H-hey now! Don't ask questions like that!" Trevor yelled at them. I couldn't help but blush heavily and advert my eyes from everyone at the table.

"Oh youth, how you have changed." His grandmother said as she quietly ate. His grandfather just smiled at us.

"Ahh, to be young again." He seemed lost in his thoughts.

"You two need to be less nosy and eat." His dad said, "It doesn't matter what they do as long as they do it safely." He looks down at us two, "Make sure you practice safe sex, don't want any STD's or any of that nonsense in my house." I wasn't even hungry anymore, I just wanted to crawl under the table and hide.

"DAD!" Trevor shouted.

"Honey! That isn't talk for the dinner table." His wife scolded him and he just laughed, glad to see the embarrassing situation he caused.

"Reminds me of my youth, why I had a crazy weekend before I met your grandma. I had my fair share of experimenting during my youth, having another young man behin-"

"Dad!" Now Trevor's father was yelling at his father. I could see his grandma's eyes widening a bit.

"What's this? You never mention that before." She asked.

"Huh?" He asks, and yet I am not sure if it's his hard of hearing or he is faking it. I look next to me at Trevor and he is just red with embarrassment and shaking his head.

"I don't even know what to say." He looks at me, patting my back and laughing, "Welcome to dinner!" I just shake my head, knowing that it was going to be an interesting dinner to be a part of.

"Why don't you talk?" A twin asked.

"Yeah! I want to hear you talk!" The other chimed in.

"He just doesn't want to." Trevor told them, but they didn't like that answer.

"Tell us!" They were screaming now and it got the attention of the parents.

"What are you two yelling about?" The mother asked.

"I told you before, he can't talk. He's mute, so drop it." Trevor told them. I had never seen him so defensive about something before, but I can see why he would say that. No need to bring down the whole dinner with some sad news. The twins didn't really understand why and their mother just told them to worry about eating again.

Dinner ended shortly after that and we retreated back up to his room, with the door closed, to get some peace and quiet. Trevor just landed on his bed and let out a huge groan. "Uuuuuuugh... Sorry about that." He told me, "I did not expect that to happen today. We both learned things today..." He shuddered a bit with what his grandfather had mentioned. I sat next to him, wanting to tease him about it as I reached for my pad and pencil. He grabbed it quickly, "Oh no, don't think I know what you're up to."

He tossed it to the side and then pushed be down, leaning over me and smirking. I smiled back, blushing a bit as he slowly leaned in for a kiss. It was quick and tender, our lips touching for just a few seconds before he pulled away.

"I love you, Isaac." Trevor told me. I laid there, staring at him as I didn't know how to respond to him. I opened my mouth, trying to say something. All that left it was hot air and the quiet vibration of my damaged vocal cords. It wasn't the first time I had ever tried to speak, I did a lot of that when I first left the hospital. The most I could ever get out were small laughs, and short moans. Maybe a squeak on occasion if I was ever startled.

He noticed my distress as tears started to form in my eyes, it was hurting me more than I thought when I couldn't say it back. "Isaac, it's okay." He said, wiping away the tears from my eyes. "I know you feel the same way, right?" I nodded my head and tried saying it, but the most I could do was mouth the words. That seemed to be enough for him as he smiled brightly and gave out a small, 'Yes!'. It was more adorable than I think he was going for and it made me smile back. He gave me another kiss before sitting back up.

"Listen," He grabbed my hand and held it close, "Don't ever think you have to try talking to me, okay? I know you can't talk and I don't want to see you trying to be something you aren't. I said it because I felt like it, and this is going to sound very cheesy and you can make fun of me for it later." He gives me a stupid grin, "But I do love you, and I know we have only been dating for about 2 months now, maybe it is early." He looks down a bit, "But I love how you listen to me and let me keep talking. I know you can't really talk back and that's fine with me. It's quiet around you and you know I don't get that when I'm at home. So, thank you for all of that." He gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I pull him into a hug as I lightly cried into his shoulder, glad that someone accepts me for who I am and my past. I pull away from him and reach for my pad and pencil, I need to tell him how I feel. He stops me again and I look up at him.

"It's okay Isaac, I know how you feel. See, I haven't been entirely truthful to you since we met..." He looks away and I can feel my heart sinking a bit. I'm not sure what to think right now as he takes a deep breath. "I have joked about it a few times but, I can read minds. It's how I know what you're thinking. It's how I understand your pictures so well."

I sat there, mouth wide open as he told me, I knew there was something to it, but why did he wait so long to tell... Why is he laughing?

"Oh man." He was grabbing his stomach and laughing at me, "You should of seen the look on your face. Thinking I could read minds." I punched him in his arm and crossed mine across my chest, looking away. To pull such a mean joke at a time like this.

"Hey now, don't be mad." He brushed my back, "You know it was funny." He sneaked a hand between my arm and my side, tickling me. "Wasn't it~" I might not be able to laugh loudly, but tickling did get me breathing fast. I try fighting him off, but he was stronger than me. "You know it was funny!~" He shouts, now using both hands on me as I tried to get him to stop. "There we go, a happy yordle." He grabbed my notepad and handed it to me. I just looked up at him with a goofy grin on my face as I open to a blank page and start doodling.

I could just write out what I want, it would be easier than drawing a picture; but I wanted it to be more meaningful. So I took my time and made sure it was how I felt, just so he would know exactly what he meant to me. He waited patiently, reading a comic over on his bed as I used my desk. After the first 10 minutes he knew something was special, it never took me this long to draw anything.

"Wow, you still aren't done?" He asked, I was close to getting done and I just shook my head at him. "I really must be that awesome. How about drawing me like this?" I turned and he had gotten into what I assume was a 'sexy pose'. I just shook my head at him and smiled. It took me another few minutes but it was done. I looked it over one last time before smiling and handing it to him.

The picture was not as detailed as I would like, and maybe I would draw and expand it out more and more when I had the time. It showed me in the center, I was holding out a heart and handing it to him. Behind me was my past, with the school burning and me crying. Also another picture of me trying to talk, but not being able to. I did my best to make it look like it was being whirled into my heart that I was giving him. My whole past, but there was something else in there too. Behind him was our time together, a few small moments like me finding my first note from him. Our first 'date' when we hung out and even our first kiss. It made me blush, but that too was being whirled into the heart that was being given to him. I didn't draw his reaction yet though, I would add that in as he saw the drawing; so I would know how to make it look. My face was teary and questioning, yet I know he will accept it.

"I..." He looked at it again and then up to me. "I don't know what to say. I'll accept it though, your past and us. I'll cherish it, everything about you." We were both blushing and getting a bit teary as well. He gave it another look and handed it back to me, "Make sure you draw me buff and handsome, none of that cute stuff. That's for you." He gives me a wink. I give a small laugh and grab it, looking it over and taking a moment to draw a quick sketch of how he looked. I was looking it over, realizing now just how lucky I am to have someone like this in my life. I stand and grab his hand, pulling him after me.

"Huh? What's up?" I don't tell him anything, I just guide him behind me as he get our shoes on and make our way out. We head in the direction of my home and he speaks up again. "Wait, you wanna tell your mom about us?" I nod, making out way there with some haste. "Listen, I know you and your mother don't talk that much, are you sure you want to right now?" I nod, the moment felt right and I didn't want to hide it from her any longer. His grip tightened on my hand as we got closer, "I'll let you do the talking."

We step inside, my mother knew I was eating at his place so she was having a quiet dinner in the living room. She looked up and saw me pulling him in, I let go of his hand and close the door before taking a moment to catch my breath.

"Is everything alright?" She asks, looking over at us. Trevor just nods and then points at me. Now my heart is racing a bit, and not because we just basically ran the entire way here. I shake my head and walk into the living room, taking a seat on the love seat next to her chair. Trevor sat next to me, making sure not to do anything to tip her off before hand and I as happy for that. I took a deep breath and looked over at her, pulling out the drawing I just drew. I tried to say something to her, letting out a raspy breath and she seemed a bit shocked at the effort I was showing to try and talk. "Isaac, what's wrong?" I handed her the paper and grabbed Trevor's hand for some support. He squeezed it for some comfort.

I was worried about how my mother would take our relationship. It was the first time I had ever showed an interest in someone and since we had slowly started to grow distant over the past few years I wasn't sure how much it would touch her. I'm sure she knew we were great friends, and I want her to approve of us. She stared at it for a moment, as if to really take in what it meant between the two friends. She looked away from it and at us, seeing ours hands held. Her eyes watered a bit as she set down the photo.

"You two are..." She asked, I nodded and smiled. "Isaac, I love you. If you want to be with Trevor, then I'll fully support you." She said, wiping away the tear. She let out a shaky sigh, "I'm not sure why this is getting to me this much." She looked at us both and smiled.

"I understand and it's fine. I know you two have grown a bit distant, he was worried about telling you for a bit now." Trevor spoke up for me, I nodded.

"We have grown a bit distant, haven't we?" She asked me and I nodded a bit, now tearing up myself as we talked to openly about our relationship. "Well, I guess we need to change that, don't we?" She ruffled my hair a bit and I pouted. Trevor laughed and did it some more.

"I'll make sure he talks to ya some more, so don't worry ma'am." He told her, standing up and stretching, "But it is late and I should head back home since we have school tomorrow." He gave me a quick kiss and ruffled my hair one more time, "Bye cutie~" He quickly left. I just sat there, red as could be and groaning the best I could. My mother was laughing at how Trevor left me so quickly and embarrassed.

"Seems like he's a keeper." She chimed in, I grumbled and grabbed the picture. "Honey, Isaac. I love you." She gave me a hug before letting me go to my room. I nodded and mouthed it to her as well, feeling a huge weight off my shoulders as I got ready for bed.


End file.
